


Lights Out

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Books, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Funny, I need a napnap too, It's past Peri's bedtime, It's two in the morning right now, Lapis is a naughty girl, Lesbians, Marshmallows, Night, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peri is a cutie, Peri is too gay for this, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Power Cut, Reading, Shadow Puppets, She'll need a napnap, Sweet, TWID, The Unfamiliar Familiar, Yandere Lapis, funny voices, mafia, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mafia Universe, Lapis and Peridot figure out how to pass the time during a power cut. Even if it's past Peris' bedtime, she has a whole night already planned out for them.Peri is too cute for Lapis to say no to her anyways.





	1. Here Comes the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



There was no other way to put it. Things were looking really dark right now.

Literally.

The setting, Lapis Lazuli’s house. The date, Saturday on August. The time, half past seven at night. The problem?

Power cut.

The day had been quite uneventful in comparison to their current situation, just another day in the state of Delmarva. The gang had gone on a mission, an easy one to top, and had returned to their base before sunset as they usually did. They had spent the day just resting, some of them napping, eating snacks, trying to stop said people from eating all the snacks, or just cuddling with their loved ones.

That was until the lights suddenly went off, without even a warning. Lapis had immediately reached for her gun and instructed her dear Peridot –her girlfriend- to stay quiet and as always behind her. Being members of the Beach City Mafia brought as side effect having a high number of enemies, which always meant living with the everlasting possibility of an ambush at any given moment.

Luckily, it wasn’t the case. Jasper consulted the local news on her radio and as it turned out it was just a normal power blackout caused by damage to some electric transmission lines resulting from the heavy storm that had been taking place for most of the evening. Sadly, there was also the chance it wouldn’t be fixed until the following day. This was of course considering the weather and the time it would take to figure out the exact location of the problem and getting the right tools and equipment for the task.

That was the reason why mostly everyone decided to call it a night, since Garnet pointed out that no power meant no TV or videogames nor anything involving electricity. It was just four of them that night –Jasper, Lapis, Peridot and Garnet- and they all agreed that the best course of action was waiting for the power to come back the following day. This was also considering most of them were really tired after a long day at work, so a nice warm bed sounded pretty good at the moment.

However, as everybody else headed upstairs the tanned woman soon noticed her cute tiny lover hadn’t moved from the couch. She was even shrinking a little, as if trying to stay unnoticed. Like that was possible with Lapis in the room.

‘Peri-baby? Why are you still sitting there? You heard them, its better if we all just go to bed or at least pass the time in our room.’

Peridot just shook her head, ‘I know, but I don’t think I can. I don’t mean to be bratty about not going to bed but the storm is getting louder and it’s worse from the first floor, I don’t think I could ignore it this time.’

Oh, right. There  _was_  a storm going on, a pretty big one too. You couldn’t really hear it from the living room but it was more than noticeable from their room, not to mention tonight Lapis had night watch duty. She had to stay up all night ensuring nobody got in, meaning she couldn’t stay with her angel in their room and help her forget about the thunder she was so afraid of since she had to stay watching the front door.

She didn’t know what to do at that point, ‘Well, maybe you could put on the headphones I got you? They might drown out the storm, you’ll fall sleep before you notice.’ She said with a hopeful tone.

Peridot didn’t seem so sure however, ‘I thought of that too, but you know I can’t sleep with music blasting in my ears full volume. But don’t worry honey, I got the perfect solution!’ By the mischievous glint on the blonde’s eyes Lapis had a good idea where this was going, ‘I’ll just stay here with you, I’ll help you stay up and make sure nobody gets in!’

Lapis couldn’t help but giggle at this, Peridot was puffing her chest as in trying to look imposing and giving her a military salute, her right hand at forehead level. She was adorable.

Still it wasn’t enough to convince the bluenette, ‘Sweetie, as much as I absolutely adore having you near me I can’t let you just pull an all nighter. If you do then you’ll need to take a nap tomorrow, and we are planning on going to the movies remember?’

The following day it was the premiere of Dogcopter 3, The Fur Hits the Fan. Steven managed somehow to convince the gang to go with him and Connie –earning some kissing noises from Amethyst that made him go red in the face- and when it came to Steven not even Garnet found it in herself to refuse (She ‘lost a battle of will’ as she phrased it).

But of course the stubborn little blonde didn’t seem like relenting. ‘I know we have plans but I’m certain I’ll be okay, the movie isn’t until six in the afternoon so I’ll have plenty of time to make up for lost sleep. Besides, you know every Dogcopter movie is pretty much the same, or at least it feels like that. Unless this movie isn’t about a dog with helicopter powers that fights evil robots in a post apocalyptic battlefield like the first two movies but if it is –like it always is- even if I did fall asleep I’m fairly sure I wouldn’t miss anything important.’

‘And what will you do when Steven asks you what you liked most about the movie?’

‘Tell him the part where the dog shoots missiles from his butt of course’.

Now they were both openly giggling like highschoolers, trying their best to keep it down for the people sleeping upstairs. That was another thing that Lapis loved about her angel, she would find the way to make her laugh. Not to mention fill her with a warm, fuzzy feeling of enjoyment.

However the discussion wasn’t over yet, since there was no way the tanned woman would just consent on her adorable sweetheart messing up her sleeping schedule by pulling an all nighter. She was used to it but Peridot was not a mafia boss used to the hard life from birth, she needed her beauty sleep very much (not to be beautiful of course, the short girl would always be as gorgeous as a goddess in her eyes).

Peridot spoke up from her spot on the couch with a soft, loving tone in her voice. ‘Sweetheart, I really don’t mean to be such a hassle and I know you are just looking after me so I have an idea. It’s only 8 pm right now, so I’ll stay only until midnight or until the storm calm downs a little. I promise I won’t try to stay later than that. Deal?’

Lapis couldn’t keep fighting her at that point. Not when she was looking at her with those bright, warm green eyes and lovely little smile. She could only sigh as she gave in with a small grin.

‘Deal. My persuasive, beautiful princess.’ She leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on the smaller girl’s cheek, earning a blush as reward. Such an adorable sight. ‘What would you like to do until then?’

At that moment Peridot’s eyes started shining with excitement, as if she had been waiting for Lapis to make that question. And she probably had been, since she started rambling nonstop about a moment later.

‘I’m glad you asked! I actually was expecting this kind of ordeal when I saw the weather news this morning, so I prepared a little something in case of an emergency. I have plenty of experience with this kind of things.’

Before the bluenette could say anything in return the little Greek girl had already stood up and kneeled down in front of the couch, her little hands obviously searching for something with all speed. All while Lapis did all but stare at her cute little butt (they were dating so it wasn’t creepy anymore right?).

Thankfully for her it was dark enough for Peridot to not notice the flustered look on the taller girl’s face as she suddenly stood up again, holding a box and looking pretty excited. ‘Ta da!’

Lapis looked down at the content between her lover’s hands and her eyes widened, soon Peridot motioning for her to follow her lead to the space in front of the couch. They were now both sitting in the living room floor, the rug providing a nice surface for them to examine the content of the mystery box in.

As soon as small, pale hands opened the box her dark blue eyes widened in amazement.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comments and kudos keep me going!!


	2. Bright Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot shows Lapis how to have fun after dark.
> 
> References, references everywhere.

'When did you prepare all this?'

Lapis was sitting in front of the mystery box, looking intently at the content inside it. There were at least 50 different items, it was evident the shorter girl had put a lot of thought into this. She extended her hand and picked up one of the many flashlights, there were a wide number of them along with many other objects such as small books, batteries, a tiny radio, even some treats like cookies and chocolate bars!

The blonde seemed very pleased with herself, ‘Well my love, when you live with a bunch of daredevil mobsters you have to be prepared for the unexpected. I learned that after Amethyst put that whoopee cushion on my chair last week’ she finished with a little frown and her mouth in the shape of an ‘M’ but there was still a light hint of embarrassment on her face.

Lapis couldn’t help but laugh a little inside at the memory (not at her lover, she would never!), specifically the one of the look on Amethyst’s face when the blue haired woman crept behind her while she was still shrieking of laughter because of her ‘brilliant’ prank. The Hawaiian was of course less than amused at her lover being made fun of so she made sure to give the short Latina the most seething, ferocious look the other had ever seen her with. Her eyes were narrowed, lips drew back in a snarl and the visible throbbing vein on her forehead was enough convincing for Amethyst to immediately apologize to the blonde (and pray to all deities for her life) as Lapis smirked from behind them.

Back to the present, she noticed Peridot was taking out some things from out of the box (that apparently was as endless as Mary Poppins’ bag) and set them aside next to her, soon a small pile forming and only gaining height. Lapis knew at that moment that it was going to be a  _very_  interesting night.

Let the fun begin.

20:17 PM

The first activity on Peridot’s list (yes, she actually made a list) was Shadow Hands Puppets. Weird thing to do since they were both adults but you know the rule: whatever Peridot wants, she gets.

They cleared out one of the walls from all the portraits and picture frames and set a flashlight in the right positions for their little theater to begin. At first Lapis wasn’t really convinced about this, since it didn’t seem like anything too fun to do but soon enough she learned that Peridot could make anything interesting (just like she made her whole life interesting the day they met).

Turned out the blonde was quite skillful in this, she knew many stories that could be told with just this method as a representation, besides she could make a great variety of animals and all types of shapes in a matter of seconds. She had already made a bunny, an eagle, an elephant, she had even made some mafia members’ figures!

‘Seriously baby, how are you so good at this? I can barely make a cloud here.’ The tanned woman was really impressed, Peridot was currently shaping her hands to make a lion (she even made that terrible pun Amethyst taught her) and meanwhile she could barely make a dog with one hand.

‘Practice makes perfect my love’, she grabbed Lapis’ pinky finger and blend it down a little to help her, ‘and after a lot of practice and persistence I became the best at shadow puppeteering. My normally clumsy hands finally became good at something.’ She grinned, now her lion was even making a little tap dance. How was she doing that?!

Still, Lapis couldn’t help but add with a little smirk as a devilish thought crossed her mind, ‘I know other things your hands are good at.’

Peridot’s eyes widen as a dark blush covered her face, only worsen when the Hawaiian did a little eye brow wiggle.

The blonde just brought a fist to her hand and coughed a little, trying to dissipate her embarrassment (which wasn’t effective since Lapis started sniggering) and proposed to continue with the following activity for the night, since they were obviously done with this (Peridot was  _certainly_  done with this).

21: 28 PM

Next on the list was a combination of little things, since they were fairly brief activities and they didn’t want to get stuck on just one for the rest of the evening.

First it was a couple rounds of Steven’s favorite game in the whole world, Crying Breakfast Friends trading card game. Sure it was based on a pretty weird show, but it was quite entertaining.

Still Lapis could never see the appeal to it, seriously a Sniffling Croissant? Weeping Egg Cup? Spilled Milk? At least the Water Glass seemed kinda cool, so tough and fearsome yet good hearted and sweet. Plus the triangle cheese sandwich was really cute, even if it started off as an antagonist –apparently it was an excellent example of character development, according to the internet forums. And sure it proved to have a much complex plot as the first season came to an end (that’s what Steven would always say at least) but still, it was no Camp Pining Hearts. It was only almost as crazy as that Nora Galaxy show that took over all the media, every time a trailer was released everybody would just lose it!

Seriously, magic space rocks. That was plain stupid if you asked her.

They played for a while, Peridot’s ridiculous strategies actually working in her favor. Not to mention her girlfriend would let her win more often than not. Anything to see that heart melting smile.

 After some time -and several funny victory dances on the smaller girl’s part- they stopped in favor of one of the books Steven had recommended for them,  _The Unfamiliar Familiar_. It was the first of a saga apparently, and since there was no TV or videogames to distract them it was the perfect opportunity to read it (mostly because Steven wouldn’t stop asking about it until they did).

Peridot was actually pretty excited about this, she had read thousands of reviews and even if fantasy books were obviously much inferior to science fiction –at least according to her blog- she still had a soft spot in her for this kind of things. She was certainly quite nerdy, not that Lapis minded. In her eyes it only made her more endearing.

Especially when she was like this, reading out loud to the tanned woman, making funny voices for each character and even stopping every once in a while just to make sure Lapis understood what was happening. Those were the kind of moments that reminded her to thank heavens and everything good in this world for giving her someone as caring and adorable as her tiny, wonderfully cute girlfriend.

At that point she just let herself relax as she leaned back on the cushions they were using as support, wary still of her surroundings but finding comfort in the soothing voice of her angel.

" _Lisa awoke with a start, the echoes of her dreams still dancing in her mind, the low rumble of thunder murmured through the quiet house. The house was deathly still, the only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeat pounding in her ears._ _The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly-_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated!!!


	3. Goodnight My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night comes to an end

22:53 PM

Once they were done with the book Lapis looked at the list her lover had prepared since the latter was a little railed up because of the last chapter –it just  _had_  to end in a cliffhanger didn’t it- and soon the blonde was smiling again, since the next thing on the list was one of her personal favorites.

That naturally was the ancient custom of roasting marshmallows and making delicious s’mores.

Of course there was an obvious problem. The only way to roast a marshmallow is with fire, and even if the house came with a nice fireplace they used quite often (usually for the same purpose) it definitely wasn’t an option at the moment, it was the middle of summer and there was no way on earth Lapis would allow her beautiful sweetheart risk a heat stroke. Not even for the puffy treats of heaven. 

Thankfully enough the blonde already had a backup plan. Looking again through the magic box she pulled out a handful of candles, some new, some halfway used, even old birthday candles!

‘Oooh, so that’s were your candle from last year went!’ Lapis laughed. She liked saving little things as mementos from any kind of event involving her girlfriend but when she came back for the candle from the birthday cake she bought for Peridot’s birthday last year it  _mysteriously_  disappeared. Now she knew what had happened, and actually it was kind of funny.

Peridot just let out one of her weird little laughs, ‘Nyehehehehe, I can’t just let a perfectly good candle go to waste. Even if it had completed it's primary purpose it definitely could still be of use. Besides it sort of became a habit back then, collecting candles when I lived alone.’

‘Why did something like that become a habit for you my love?’ Lapis made a face, it was something weird to grow used to.

The blonde paused her movements of preparing the little fire in the tiny plate they were using to put the candles on, and looking away she sheepishly muttered, ‘…couldn’t afford the electricity bill every month.’

Lapis mentally slapped herself, god why did she have to mess up like that?! She ruined a perfectly nice conversation with her angel!

She was about to start an apology or figure out something comforting to say but she heard the tiny girl speak up, ‘But it’s okay though. I have something different now. A new light to brighten up my life.’ She was looking straight to her eyes, an adoring gaze on those shiny emeralds and her mouth reflected a coy little grin.

The blue haired girl’s eyes widened and a dark shade of red colored her face as Peridot leaned closer and placed a sweet, loving kiss on her cheek, only making the blush expand to her neck as her heart started throbbing in her ears so loudly she was sure anyone could hear it.

God she simply had no chance against this girl.

23:19 PM

The last half an hour had been quite lovely. They had gathered around the little bunch of candles they had placed in front of the actual fireplace and had spent the time talking, joking, kissing -a lot of kissing- and roasting almost an entire bag of marshmallows and cookies, courtesy of Peridot’s magic box of candy.

After some time and many marshmallow flavored kisses the candles finally starting dying out a little and Lapis decided it was time to put them out. She carefully blew them off and gave them back to her princess, she wanted to save them and put them back into her magic box so they could use them again sometime in the future.

Finally, it was time for the last thing on the list.

‘Pillow Fort!’ the blonde exclaimed with the excitement of a ten year old. She had already started gathering some blankets and all the pillows she was capable of carrying with her tiny hands.

Fortunately they had plenty of both, since they were often used by the whole gang during winter. Even if you were a dangerous criminal there was nothing more comforting after a long day at work than coming home to a nice warm blanket and a mug of delicious hot chocolate.

‘Help meeeeeee.’ Peridot whined, getting Lapis back from her thoughts. She had already set up the base of the fort with some couch cushions but she was having trouble pulling the big blue blanket as some kind of roof to their little construction. Lapis couldn’t help but giggle as she complied, also setting up some pillows so the blanket wouldn’t saggy down in the middle.

They both crawled inside and took a moment to appreciate their creation, it was really comfortable and quite cozy since it had a really calming atmosphere (not to mention having the love of your life in it doesn’t hurt either).

Peridot certainly seemed proud of their work, ‘I think it’s pretty great, don’t you?’

And that’s when thunder came back.

‘EEP!’ the small girl jolted at the sound of the elements and quickly hid under one of the many blankets laying around, looking for protection that wasn’t necessary but very much needed.

The tanned woman next to her reacted immediately to the situation. She lifted the cloth a little to see the terrified face of her lover, eyes screw shut and quivering lips squeezed together.

‘Peri-baby?’ Her tone was soft, soothing, loving. A tone she hoped would allure her closer to her reach.

‘IT’S THE END OF THE WORLD!’ Peridot squeaked. She really hated thunder.

Lapis knew what to do when this happened though. She snaked her hand to hold her lover’s and gave her what she hoped was a reassuring smile, ‘I’m here my love. I promise, I’m here. I won’t let anything hurt you. You are safe with me. I’m here.’

Fluffy blonde hair soon peaked out of the blanket and was met by the warm gaze of her blue haired angel. She crawled out of her hiding spot and let the woman cuddle her in her arms, leeting her warmth and sweet scent take over her senses. A couple minutes later she found herself relaxing almost completely even with the loud storm just above her head, and all thanks to the strong arms wrapped around her and keeping her secure. Not to mention the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, right in front of her eyes.

They lost track of time at that point, the only thing Lapis cared about that very moment was comforting her adorable little slice of heaven. She started singing to her, any kind of melody that could provide some kind or calm. She would also kiss her deeply in an attempt to take her mind away from the storm and whisper sweet things in her ears with her most sugary voice.

It wasn’t long until she heard soft snoring between her arms. Looks like exhaustion finally reached the tiny body she was holding, or at least that’s what the little trail of drool coming out of Peridot’s mouth suggested as also her slowly rising and falling chest did.

This girl was too adorable for her own good.

23:47 PM

She crawled out of the fort with the short girl still in her arms and headed upstairs, straight into the room they both shared. She carefully tucked her in, making sure not to wake her up, and for a moment she couldn’t help but stare.

Peridot was just so beautiful.

She was simply stunning, to the very core. Her features a reflection of peace and calm, the sound of her breathing the most soothing symphony to be ever written, her porcelain skin that was so soft to the touch, her wonderfully wild hair that would be better comfort than the fluffiest cloud.

She was perfect.

‘Goodnight, my love.’ Placing the last kiss of the night on frail skin, the Hawaiian slowly closed the door of their room and went back to the main room of the house. She still had night watch duty after all.

And Peridot turned it into the best thing in the world that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
